


Please Don't Cry Angel

by ForestDweller89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gift Giving, M/M, Rough Sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestDweller89/pseuds/ForestDweller89
Summary: I was reading Black Lines by Eladriel, chapter 10. Rough sketch to go with the chapter. The feels.





	Please Don't Cry Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205830) by [Eladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladriel/pseuds/Eladriel). 



> Please don't be too harsh with me :/ . I haven't touched a pencil to sketch/draw/etc in probably 5 years; so, when my fingers started itching while reading said chapter I finally sat down and threw this out. Giving it as a gift to the wonderful writer who inspired it. Thanking you Eladriel!

https://66.media.tumblr.com/11956fa53bf5e14b2d2e54110a4ffd75/tumblr_ptn5xtiRtl1vqkfe5o1_1280.png


End file.
